


You Can Call Me Bad Boy Supreme

by pomxtangerine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates AU, a tattoo appears on your eighteenth birthday, and fear not everything isnt always as leo assumes, ghostfire, im a giant dork alright, of the words your soulmate will say to you, sorry leo babe, the classic deal, valdangelo - Freeform, which isnt surprising, youre still my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomxtangerine/pseuds/pomxtangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is devastated but painfully unsurprised.</p><p>He laughs bitterly. He should have fucking figured. He'll always be alone, a third wheel. A fucking seven billionth wheel, even, because people without soulmates are crazy rare, like one-in-a-million you-probably-won't-ever-meet-one rare. He laughs again, louder, and the sound seeps into the emptiness of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Bad Boy Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> quintessential tattoo of the words your soulmate will say appearing on your eighteenth birthday au. enjoi

Leo is devastated but painfully unsurprised. 

 

He's alone in his room, ten past midnight and the lights are on way too bright for this hour, so bright he thinks they could burn him out of his body and he wouldn't feel it. He's searched every inch of skin with a manic delicacy, painstakingly mapping out the familiarity of his body. 

 

But there's nothing. No words, just the purplish bruise on his wrist he got somewhere stumbling to the mirror and light switch in the dark. Leo laughs bitterly. He should have fucking figured. He'll always be alone, a third wheel. A fucking seven billionth wheel, even, because people without soulmates are crazy rare, like one-in-a-million you-probably-won't-ever-meet-one rare. He laughs again, louder, and the sound seeps into the emptiness of his room. Suddenly that emptiness is permanent and unbearable because he'll be alone forever, shit fucking  hell . He needs something, someone, so he wrenches the door open and trips into his mama's room. She looks up from a book she clearly wasn't reading seeing as the lights are off and it's upside down. Her smile melts as soon as she sees Leo's face. He does a kind of flailing jazz hands. 

 

"Hola! No words; I guess I'm just too cool for one person to handle."

 

"Amorcito," Esperanza breathes, and he chokes " mama " and falls across the floor to her bed, lopsided grin breaking as he curls into her side. 

She makes a little sound in her chest as she holds him, stroking her hand through his hair as he buries his tears in her shoulder.

 

-

 

Leo’s bruise doesn’t fade. Whatever is in charge of this is such a dick.

 

-

 

He has to tell Jason and Piper eventually, and when he does the looks on their faces make him want to die. Instead, he fixes Jason’s jeep for the second time that week and goes to bed with a stomachache.

 

-

 

Jason and Piper end up together. She gets her words less than a month before him, and when he comes to school the next day, she asks  'How did it go?' and he stares at her for a full fifteen seconds before breathing  'Better than I could have asked for.' From the looks on their faces, it doesn’t take much to put two and two together, and Leo slinks away, forgotten as they make the quickest transition from best friends to soulmate-snogging-stupid-grinning best friends seen in their high school to this day. 

He skips trig to smoke behind the bleachers and spills acid on his notebook in chem.

 

-

 

He has to identify himself without a soulmate on the job application he fills out at the garage after graduation and it shouldn’t throw him at this point but he ends up skipping dinner to lie in bed fully clothed, fingers playing the comforter into wrinkles.

 

-

 

The chick at the front desk and the guy in a coverall leaning on it give him identical pitying looks when he comes in for the interview. He’d talked them into letting him show what he can do since he doesn’t have any degrees, and he’s thrown enough that he barely catches a bunch of stupid mistakes. He gets the job anyway. Jason and Piper want to celebrate but he waves them off.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nico is rolling his eyes and embarrassingly charmed. He's standing in front of his mirror, neck angled to see the fresh script that just knitted itself over his left shoulder blade, blossoming stark and bright on his skin.

 

You can call me Bad Boy Supreme.

 

He runs his fingers over it, trying hard not to smile, but somehow the look on his face is already exasperatedly fond. What a fucking  dork .

 

Bianca smiles from where she's sitting cross-legged on his desk, eyes soft in the muted light, graceful hands throwing flickering shadows as she signs  'they sound great for you'.

 

Nico pulls a that’s-kind-of-the-idea face. She laughs, flicking a pencil at his head. He dodges it easily, throwing himself onto the bed with a contented huff. 

 

He spends the next week mouthing it in the mirror until he can read even the most butchered version off anyone’s lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Leo is catching the bus to the traditional Tuesday night happy hour with Jake and Nyssa from work. It’s the same as always, just quiet stories and messing around on the way and Jake playfully hipchecks him when they’re getting off. Jake is a pretty dang big guy, so the push has a little more force than it was meant to and he ends up stumbling and flopping diagonally across someone’s lap. He blinks as the guy looks at him from under heavy lashes and raises an eyebrow. Nyssa grabs him by the shoulder to haul him up bodily and says, smirking “This is Leo. He is sorry.”

 

The guy squints at her mouth. 

 

Leo wince/grins as he moves to exit after her, Jake laughing openly. Bastard. He makes weak finger guns. “You can call me Bad Boy Supreme.”

 

He’s turned to make his escape when a hand links around the bruise on his wrist, sending a twinge through it, spinning him back in the aisle. “Dude-” he starts, but the guy’s eyes aren’t pissed or sarcastic like he expected. They’re wide and dark and stunned and something else, something confusing. He lets go of Leo’s wrist to make vague gesturing sweeping motions with his arms, wide and excited and frustrated. 

 

“Uh?” says Leo, taking a step backward. He makes the live long and prosper sign.

 

The guy throws up his hands, letting out a huff and indicating the door, stripping off his jacket as Leo walks out doubtfully and maybe the slightest bit freaked, the bus driver giving them a strange look as the guy follows him down the steps. He’s seriously contemplating like, running for it or something, because this doesn’t seem like a good idea, but as he moves to go, the guy catches his wrist again, giving him an exasperated pleading look and holding up one finger.  'One moment' . Leo glances at Jake, who looks thoroughly confused and a little worried and Nyssa, whose eyebrows are knit. She shrugs, angling her jaw with slightly narrowed eyes that go huge at something behind him. Leo says “What?” and turns.

 

The guy has flicked messy dark hair over his shoulder and he’s holding back the edge of the tank top that was under his jacket with two fingers. Scrawled across his left shoulder blade in clear black lettering is  'You can call me Bad Boy Supreme' .

 

Leo’s throat is dry. “I… just said that,” he mumbles dazedly. “Did I just- I’m pretty sure I just said that.”

 

“You just said that,” Nyssa agrees slowly. “Holy shit, you just said that!”

 

The guy glances back over his shoulder, dropping his hand and turning around when it becomes obvious that Leo read it. He raises an eyebrow again, giving an unsure smile. 

 

“I- what.” Leo says. “What? But-” he waves his hands wildly because this guy doesn’t seem to have any comment. “I-” the arm waving becomes more of a flail. “I don’t- words! I don’t have any words! What!”

 

The guy glances from his lips to his eyes again, makes more wide gestures around his ears and throat and then fumbles in the pockets of the jacket over his arm. He pulls out a legal pad and a second later, a pen. He scrawls something big and fast and hands it to Leo. 

 

'Deaf. I can’t speak?'

 

Leo stares at the words until his vision blurs. He looks up slowly. “You… can’t speak.”

 

The guy rolls his eyes and makes a carry-on motion. 

 

“So- if you can’t speak, then… words. I wouldn’t have… is that why…” Leo feels blurry. He needs to like, sit. Something. He turns away for a moment, running a hand through his curls and the guy’s hand holds his wrist again, gently tugging it away from his face and tilting his head questioningly. 

 

“I don’t- I didn’t think-” Leo tries, motioning with his free hand and the legal pad in it. “I don’t have any-” The guy’s hand tightens imperceptibly on his wrist and the bruise twinges again. Leo winces before his eyes go big. He looks at the hand on his skin, blinking. “I- that. Is that…” he fades off. The guy follows his gaze and breaks into a tiny smile, making an subconscious little exclamatory sound. 

 

“That…” Leo fades into a strained moan. “You- grabbed… no. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.”

 

The guy makes a happy, excited gesture, dropping Leo’s wrist. He takes the pad and grabs his pen again, writing something else on it. 

 

'I’m Nico. Your name isn’t actually Bad Boy Supreme.'

 

“Leo,” says Leo immediately, making more vague motions as Nico watches his mouth. This is going to be a thing. He rolls his hands, shutting his eyes for a moment before using his fingers to spell out L E O. 

 

'Leo' , Nico mouths slowly and silently, cocking his head. Leo nods tensely, blinking quickly and looking somewhere near the second-story windows of the building across the street. He can’t stop the tears, which okay. Fuck. Then Nico runs a thumb over the underside of his jaw, tilting his face away from the ground as Leo tries to swipe at the tears running down it and over his smiling lips into his mouth. 

 

“I just didn’t- I didn’t think-” and he should probably stop talking at Nico, seeing as he’s deaf and everything, but just. “Because like the word thing is kind of standard and I never even heard of like- I mean you honestly have to wonder now how it works for deaf people now- would you get mad at me for making deaf jokes because I probably will- and like blind people, kind of - just, I thought- oh my god-” 

 

Nico finally huffs a sort of laugh and leans forward, kissing Leo quiet. It lasts just longer than a press, open lipped and wetter by Leo’s tears, and Nico opens up his arms and wraps Leo into it, Leo pressing against him hard but weak. They break apart but Nico keeps him in the hug, holding even tighter. 

  
  


“Well holy fucking shit,” Jake says.

 

“Wow.” says Nyssa. “Damn. Alright! Tell him he’s gonna come to happy hour. We can write out a hurt-him-you-die talk.” She flicks through her purse and extracts a notepad and pen set, waving it threateningly. “We have paper, too! Don’t think you’ll ever get away with anything!”

 

Leo snorts and leans his forehead on Nico’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> B)


End file.
